


Longing

by Whitejj01



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitejj01/pseuds/Whitejj01
Summary: This work is representative of my longing - my deepest, dearest wish - to be like them.but it is dedicated to the girl who knows it and who accepts it - all of it - unconditionally.





	1. Sleeping

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LAFkhpHPCH0

 

" _I can't sleep,_ " she whispered. 

I shifted a little, to get my shirt to fall properly.

" _You wanna get up?_ " I whispered back.

She shook her head, her light blue locks hitting me across the face a little, making me smile gently.

" _Okay,_ " I whispered back. I pulled her a little closer against me, and buried my face in her shirt.


	2. Relaxing

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DC8FsIdVi9Y

A gentle song was playing in the background. I could feel max humming along to it, her head lying on my arm.

She seemed to be focused on something other than the camera in her hand, but I couldn't quite figure out what.

 

She sighed.

 

I nodded slowly. "So... do you wan-"

"No, I'm... I'm fine, Chloe." she interjected.

"Sorry," I replied.

 

"It's okay, I just... I'm not sure if I'll ever be ready to talk about it."

I tilted my head so it rested against hers, her beautiful brown locks mingling with mine. "Well - I'll be here  _for_ ever. So just... take your time."

"Okay."

I smiled gently and kissed the top of her head.


	3. Eyes

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlOz7ovta9I

Hills and Water.

They're important for talking about things.

 

After a while of sitting quietly, I couldn't help myself - I turned my head and looked her in the eyes.  _Her_ beautiful eyes.

"Are you ready?" she asked gently, looking back into my eyes with such incredible caring and acceptance.

 

I nodded... slowly. "I think so."

Max lay back on the hill.

 

See, the key to hills is that they re-balance the power in you. Your brain leans back and gets a little less attention than it normally does, and the heart gets a little more, gets a little closer to the surface.

 

Also, laying down is comfortable.

 

I told her everything that was bothering me, and I cried a little - I couldn't help it. But that's why I loved my Max - I didn't have to be afraid of what she would think. Ever.

As the tear rolled sideways across my temple, she reached over and brushed it away more gently than I could've managed. I almost apologized for crying, which I used to do a lot, back when I was still embarrassed. But I didn't.

 

Something about her - or maybe everything - radiated calm. Not calm like zen-meditation calm.

 

All I could hear and feel when I looked at her was, ' _It's gonna be okay- I promise. You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm right here for you.'_

_That_ kind of calm.

 

She told me what I needed to hear - not some bullshit rationalization of my emotions or sappy crappy stuff. She told me the truth - how to fix my problems. And that she would help if I wanted her to. That she would be there for me no matter what.


	4. Blanket

 

 

She sniffed. "Max, I should probably-"

She coughed a couple times. I rubbed her shoulders and unfolded the blanket.

"I have to go work, Max," She continued.

"Oh no, you don't," I told her sternly. "You are staying right here, where I can keep track of you, and make sure you're okay."

She moaned a little. I reached over her and wrapped the blanket around her.

"And I'm staying with you."


End file.
